El hilo rojo del destino
by Ghostpen94
Summary: Por un hechizo que salió mal, Arthur descubrió que tenía un hilo rojo atado a su meñique. Era el legendario hilo que une a las personas con su alma gemela y ahora Arthur hará todo lo posible por encontrarla. ¿Quién será su alma gemela? AU-Humanos


Debía contener la risa, era difícil pero en una situación así, el reír a carcajadas sería una tremenda falta de respeto hacia el japonés que lo miraba desde el monitor de su computadora. Él era un caballero así que debía ser cortés y no burlarse de las ideas ajenas. Se tapó la boca fingiendo toser para esconder una risa que había salido de su boca, no quería molestar al pelinegro, en especial porque era su único amigo.

Llevaban poco más de una hora en una videollamada y estaban platicando acerca de las culturas de sus respectivos países. Arthur acababa de contarle acerca del último conjuro que quería aprender. El asiático lo escuchaba con atención mientras el ojiverde describía sus efectos de acuerdo con una vieja leyenda que tenía su origen en aquella isla británica.

Cuando el europeo terminó con su explicación, le preguntó a Kiku si él también tenía una leyenda interesante que contar. Con un pequeño suspiro, el japonés comenzó a relatar una leyenda acerca de un hilo rojo invisible que une a las personas con su alma gemela.

Fue ahí donde el inglés tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no empezar a reír a carcajadas. El pelinegro continuó con su explicación ignorando lo que le pasaba al rubio y dijo que el hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se podía estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper.

Arthur no daba crédito a lo que oía, le parecía lo más absurdo del mundo. Si eso fuera real, el mundo sería una enorme telaraña. No podrías ni moverte si todos estuvieran unidos por un hilo que los sigue a todos lados, éste se enredaría en cada lugar al que vayan.

-Y… ¿de verdad crees eso?-preguntó finalmente tratando de sonar serio.

-Así es, Arthur-san…-respondió Kiku- todos tenemos un hilo rojo invisible atado a nuestro meñique… ¿usted no lo cree así?

Bueno… es bastante fantasioso-claro, lo decía el que podía ver hadas y unicornios- pero es una… teoría interesante sin duda.

Continuaron hablando de otros temas antes de que el japonés decidiera retirarse, tenía que irse a trabajar. Arthur se despidió aún pensando en lo tonto que era eso del hilo.

Se hizo la última taza de té del día antes de dormir mientras leía su novela favorita. Se metió a la cama y sacó su varita, quería practicar el nuevo conjuro antes de dormir, quizás ahora podría lograr que funcionara. Con un rápido movimiento de muñeca sacó varias chispas de la punta antes de que una pequeña explosión lo deslumbrara.

-¡Ay! Mis ojos bloody hell!-gruñó molesto y se acostó esperando a que dejaran de dolerle los ojos. Sin embargo, se quedó completamente dormido.

* * *

La luz del sol brillaba en todo su esplendor. Trató de abrir los ojos, aún le lloraban un poco y solo veía blanco. Poco a poco comenzó a ver con más detalle el marco de la ventana, los pájaros cantando en el árbol de su jardín, etc. Al parecer, el destello no había pasado a mayores. Estiró la mano derecha para tallarse los ojos cuando de pronto, sintió un tirón en el dedo meñique. Un fino y resistente hilo rojo estaba atado en él.

-What the hell?!-exclamó asustado y de la impresión, se cayó de la cama. En el suelo había una telaraña roja. El hilo estaba regado en el piso. El inglés cayó en pánico y bajó corriendo las escaleras esperando no tropezar con el hilo para tomar el teléfono y llamar al japonés.

-Buen día, Arthur-san…-dijo cuando contestó- me sorprende su llamada

-¡Kiku, ayúdame! ¡Desperté hoy y tengo un hilo rojo en el meñique, puedo verlo, de verdad!-exclamó el rubio aterrorizado- ¿Qué hago?

-Oh vaya, usted es una de las pocas personas que pueden ver el hilo-comentó el asiático emocionado-pues puede ignorarlo el resto de su vida… o seguirlo, es su decisión-bostezó- lamento ser grosero pero debo irme a dormir… suerte Arthur-san

El ojiverde se quedó estático escuchando los sonidos del teléfono que indicaban que el pelinegro había colgado. ¿Qué haría ahora?

-No pienso aceptar esto-se dijo así mismo- Este estúpido hilo no significa nada… no me importa…

Y con esa idea, el británico siguió con su vida cotidiana. De manera extraña, se percató que el único hilo que podía ver era el propio, los meñiques ajenos estaba libres de esa maldición. Sentía como si tuviera un letrero de neón en el dedo y que todos podían verlo.

Cada noche miraba el hilo pensando quién sería el que estaba del otro lado. ¿Cómo sería su alma gemela? ¿Tendría ojos verdes? ¿Azules? ¿Cafés? ¿Se encontraría en Londres? ¿Sería otro inglés? ¿Escocés? ¿Holandés? ¿Estadounidense? ¿Italiano?

Esas preguntas le quitaban el sueño, estaba volviéndose loco. El hilo debía irse a como diera lugar.

* * *

Un día que ya no podía soportar más tantas preguntas, Arthur fue a su sótano donde tenía cajas y herramientas. Se acercó a una mesa y atando el hilo al borde, lo tensó y tomó unas tijeras de jardinería. Colocó el hilo entre ellas y trató de cortar, pero como si se tratara de un alambre, no se cortó. Lo intentó una y otra vez entre maldiciones hasta que se dio por vencido.

Tomó una pequeña sierra que ocupaba cuando hacia algún tipo de trabajo de carpintería por ocio. Suspiró y comenzó a mover la sierra sobre el hilo mas éste nunca cedió. Estuvo media hora tratando y nada.

Cansado y frustrado regresó al piso superior viendo que el dichoso hilo no tenía ni un solo rasguño, estaba completamente intacto. Maldijo mentalmente un rato más antes de ir a la cocina a prepararse un té relajante.

Días después siguió tratando de romper el hilo, quemarlo o derretirlo pero no logró hacerle nada.

-¡¿Pues de que rayos está hecho este bloody hilo?!-exclamó frustrado queriendo arrancarse el cabello pues cada día que pasaba se obsesionaba cada vez más con el inocente hilo.

* * *

Habían pasado tres meses cuando ya estaba tan harto de ver ese hilo que estaba contemplando si sería muy doloroso cortarse el dedo pero llegó a la conclusión que no valía la pena, siempre estaría preguntándose al meñique de quién estaba atado el otro borde.

-Se acabó, investigaré quién demonios está del otro lado…-decidió finalmente.

Dado que no sabía cuánto tardaría o hasta donde tendría que ir para encontrar a la dichosa persona, preparó una mochila de excursionista y tomó todo su dinero sin siquiera pensarlo. Pidió un mes de vacaciones en su trabajo en el Palacio de Buckingham y con un pequeño suspiro… comenzó a enrollar el hilo alrededor de un palo de madera para poder seguirlo con facilidad.

Comenzó a caminar. Se dirigió a la cocina, después el comedor y finalmente la sala antes de salir de la casa. Las personas lo miraban raro pues caminaba con la mirada puesta en el suelo mientras movía el palo. Avanzaba y avanzaba hasta que sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el río Támesis frente al London Eye. Todo indicaba que el hilo se dirigía al oeste.

-Suerte que traigo mi bicicleta…-comentó el inglés subiendo a ella y comenzó a pedalear mientras enredaba el hilo. Las carreteras concurridas y varias nubes grises amenazando con mojarlo lo acompañaron hasta Surrey pero no se detuvo, siguió pedaleando hasta llegar a Hampshire. Ahí se detuvo a comer algo antes de continuar con su viaje.

-Good afternoon-lo saludó una joven empleada de la cafetería donde se detuvo- Veo que está viajando ¿cuál es su destino?

-Aun no lo sé…-respondió el inglés distraídamente- Voy en busca de mi alma gemela…

-Oh vaya, pues creo que ya la encontró-la joven le guiñó el ojo bromeando. Arthur miró el meñique de la chica, no había ningún hilo

-Creo que no, pero gracias…-dijo antes de pagar por el té y el sándwich para continuar su rumbo- ¿Pues hasta donde vivirá esta persona? –Gruñó molesto- ¿Hasta Cornwall?

Sin embargo, después de varias horas y un par de aventones por parte de los conductores que lo veían en la carretera, llegó a la ciudad costera de Cornwall al suroeste de Inglaterra.

-No…-dijo de pronto cuando se dio cuenta de que el hilo seguía hacia el océano atlántico- For god sake! ¡¿Está en América?! ¡No puede estar pasándome esto!

-¿Se encuentra bien, sir?-preguntó uno de los marineros del puerto-¿Le ocurre algo?

-No es solo que… yo… -el inglés se había dado por vencido- venía buscando a mi alma gemela pero al parecer, está en América…

-¿En América?-preguntó el hombre-Pues por una cantidad puedo llevarlo hasta allá, soy un mercante y debo llevar estos productos al nuevo mundo…

-¿De verdad?-Arthur estaba sorprendido y rápidamente accedió. El yate de mercancías cortaba fácilmente las olas mientras se dirigía al puerto de Boston. Era un barco bastante rápido ya que justo en el momento del atardecer, Arthur ya estaba en América.

-Mil gracias… en serio-lo agradeció antes de seguir con su camino hacia el interior de Boston siguiendo el hilo.

Arthur nunca había salido de Inglaterra por lo que no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a lo que podía ofrecer América mientras cumplía con su misión. Tomó varias fotografías mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que debía pasar la noche ahí. Siguió su hilo esperando ya encontrar a esa persona y olvidarse del asunto cuando de pronto chocó contra alguien.

-¡Fíjate!-gruñó el inglés furioso- Git! Idiot!

-Lo siento…-comentó una voz masculina y el europeo miró al de mayor estatura. Tenía el cabello rubio y unos ojos azules impresionantes. Sonreía ampliamente mientras se disculpaba- No te vi, eres tan pequeño…

-¡No soy pequeño!-le espetó el mayor molesto cruzándose de brazos-¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

-Soy Alfred-dijo el estadounidense con una sonrisa tomando la mano ajena para estrecharla- Tienes un acento muy gracioso ¿eres inglés?

-Pues tu acento es horrible…-gruñó el europeo- Si, soy Arthur…

-¿Y qué haces por aquí, Arthur? Estás un poquito lejos de tu casa-comentó el ojiazul sonriente- Tu casa queda para allá…-señaló el puerto

-¡¿Qué te importa, git?!-le espetó pero bajó la mirada- estoy buscando a alguien…-fue en ese momento que miró el meñique ajeno y notó que estaba vació- y… no eres tu…

-Bueno, en ese caso, creo que vienes como turista, déjame mostrarte lo mejor de Boston-dijo el menor muy alegre- Seré tu guía, vamos- y antes de que el ojiverde pudiera replicar, el estadounidense lo jaló para mostrarle todos los bares y antros de la ciudad, una probada de la vida nocturna americana.

Hubiera sido una velada increíble si no fuera por la poca resistencia del británico al alcohol pues a la segunda botella de cerveza, el ojiverde comenzó a pelear con medio mundo y a llorar en el hombro del americano. Alfred suspiró y se lo tuvo que llevar cargando a su casa.

Al día siguiente el inglés despertó en una casa de huéspedes. Al parecer el estadounidense la dirigía y aceptaba viajeros y mochileros. Arthur tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y al lado de su cama encontró una bandeja con el desayuno. Comió muy hambriento cuando notó que el hilo estaba enredado en una de las patas de una silla. Su alma gemela había estado ahí.

-¿Alfred?-preguntó el inglés cuando el menor entró para ver cómo estaba- ¿quién estuvo en esta habitación antes?

-Uhm… fue un grupo de chicos, creo que estaban en un tour por el mundo, venían de Inglaterra, creo y pensaban ir a España-Casi le da un infarto al ojiverde cuando escuchó eso pues significaba otro viaje en barco.

-No quiero ir a España…-admitió el británico-Pero debo apresurarme y seguir mi viaje- tomó su maleta- debemos seguir en contacto, Alfred, digo, no es que quiera que seas mi amigo… es que…

El ojiazul negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, el mayor era hilarante. Le dio su correo y prometió agregarlo en las redes sociales. Y así, con una sonrisa y una promesa de comunicarse pronto, Arthur retomó su viaje rumbo al puerto y decidió tomar un ferry barato hasta el país ibérico.

Este se estaba convirtiendo en un viaje muy largo. Hubo un momento en el que se preguntó si no hubiera sido mejor que se quedara en su isla… no… esta era la mayor aventura de su vida, había ido a América y ahora se dirigía a España. Todo iba viento en popa.

* * *

Se quedó dormido en su asiento por lo que no se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado hasta que el capitán le golpeó el hombro para despertarlo. El sol se hallaba en su punto más alto demostrando que habían pasado más de 4 horas. El inglés se estiró y bajó del barco. Se encontraba en el puerto de Valencia.

-¿Mi alma gemela es un español? ¡Agh! Vaya suerte-gruñó molesto mientras comenzaba a seguir el hilo de nuevo. Ese hilo parecía infinito, comenzaba a pensar que nunca llegaría al otro extremo cuando un tomate le dio directo en la cara-Agh! Bloody hell!

Un castaño de ojos verdes llevaba una canasta en las manos llena de tomates. El británico lo fulminó con la mirada antes de correr hacia él para golpearlo. El español reía mientras corría por las calles de Valencia rumbo al norte perseguido por el rubio que maldecía a los cuatro vientos.

Antonio corría tan rápido como le daban las piernas cuando de pronto sintió que el inglés le caía encima tirando todos sus tomates al suelo cosa que lo hizo enojar y de un momento al otro, ambos hombres estaban golpeándose en el suelo. Un policía que pasaba por ahí los separó.

-¿Por qué demonios me lanzaste el tomate?-preguntó Arthur respirando entrecortadamente

-Por que quise-dijo el español cruzándose de brazos- ahora ayúdame a recoger los tomates.

-No quiero-repuso levantándose del suelo y sacudiéndose el polvo cuando de pronto notó un brazalete en la muñeca ajena que decía "The Hero's house"- Un minuto ¿tu estuviste en América? ¿En Boston?

-¿Cómo supiste?-preguntó el castaño antes de mirar el mismo brazalete en la muñeca del rubio- ¡Oh tu también estuviste en la misma casa de huéspedes! ¡Vaya, qué pequeño es el mundo!

-En realidad a mí se me ha hecho enorme-gruñó el británico y rápidamente miró el meñique ajeno y este estaba libre-Uff menos mal que no eres tu…

-¿Qué no soy quién?-preguntó Antonio confundido

-Ehm… nada…-dijo mirando como el hilo seguía hacia el norte-debo ir hacia allá…

-¿También vas a Barcelona?-preguntó el español terminando de meter los tomates a su canasta- ¿Qué acaso estás siguiéndome? ¿Eres un acosador?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!-exclamó negando con la cabeza- Uhm… llévame a Barcelona… tú conoces por aquí, puedes guiarme…

-Claro, son 50 euros-dijo el castaño con una amplia sonrisa y dejó que el inglés maldijera varias veces antes de pagarle- Perfecto, vámonos…

Ambos hombres tomaron el tren rumbo a Barcelona. Durante el camino Arthur le dijo que estaba en un viaje por el mundo pues no quería que el tonto español pensara que estaba loco por ver un hilo invisible y doblemente loco por seguirlo ciegamente sin saber a dónde lo iba a llevar. Tras una hora y media de viaje llegaron a su destino.

-Bueno, espero no volver a verte nunca, adiós-dijo Arthur siguiendo su camino antes de recibir otro tomatazo en la nuca- ¡¿Y eso por qué?!

-Es en señal de despedida Fusososososo~-dijo el castaño huyendo. Definitivamente los españoles eran muy raros.

Conforme Arthur caminaba más y más se dio cuenta que el hilo lo llevaba hasta la frontera con Francia. ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿El maldito hilo lo iba a traer de un lado al otro?! Con un suspiro de resignación, tramitó su entrada al país vecino.

Había sido un viaje muy largo, no había comido ni dormido bien en dos días y para rematar, había tenido que dormir en la embajada inglesa en España esperando a que tramitaran su entrada. Hubo un momento en el que pensó que había sido mucho esfuerzo, quizás la persona del otro lado del hilo no valía la pena. Quizás, con su suerte, sería un poste francés o una vil góndola italiana.

Al día siguiente despertó con un fuerte dolor de espalda. Una señorita de la embajada le entregó sus papeles y le indicó que podía tomar el tren para entrar a Francia. Él asintió y se fue. El viaje fue bastante placentero y le dio oportunidad de dormir un poco más. Parecía que iba en la dirección correcta cuando se asomó por la ventana y notó que toda la ciudad de París y sus alrededores estaban en una enorme telaraña

-¡Por el amor de…!-exclamó pues parecía que su pareja ideal iba y venía de París a voluntad y por lo tanto se había formado una telaraña inmensa y compleja-No puede ser…

Tratando de ser optimista, reanudó la búsqueda en cuanto bajó del tren. Caminaba y caminaba sin mirar atrás pero el hilo estaba tan enredado que era difícil saber qué camino seguir.

-¡No he llegado tan lejos para rendirme ahora!-se animó a si mismo pero al cabo de unas horas estaba cansado, hambriento y el sol había comenzado a ponerse en el horizonte- ¡Maldito hilo!-gruñó deshaciendo el nudo número 15 del día.

Fue en ese momento que comenzó a llover por lo que tuvo que suspender su búsqueda e ir a algún restaurante para comer algo. Mientras veía llover sentado en una pequeña cafetería se preguntó si no sería mejor regresar a casa, el dinero se le estaba acabando, pronto solo tendría dinero para el tren de París a Londres.

-Creo que no pude…-las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos verdes- Yo… lo intenté y… y… no pude… -sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar sobre su taza de té pues aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, había dado todo para encontrar al amor de su vida y éste se había escapado de sus manos. Quizás él merecía estar solo… completamente solo… se había rendido, ya no buscaría al amor de su vida nunca más.

-No llores…-le dijo una voz y no pudo evitar levantar la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que lo miraban con preocupación- todo va a estar bien ¿oui?- El inglés asintió tratando de sonreír y notó que ese hombre era el mesero que le había llevado el té- Ánimo… -el francés le sonrió y retiró una lágrima de la mejilla ajena y fue cuando Arthur notó un fino y rojo hilo atado en el meñique ajeno.

-E… eres tú… -dijo sonriendo ampliamente y sin poder evitarlo se levantó y lo abrazó llorando pues se dio cuenta de que uno no necesita recorrer el mundo para encontrar a su alma gemela u obsesionarse con ello.

Cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, se encontrarán tarde o temprano…

* * *

Y fin... gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado y sobretodo que les deje algo en qué pensar este 14 de febrero.

Feliz día a todos

se despide

Ghostpen 94


End file.
